I Could Die For This Smile
by Mana2702
Summary: C'est un fait avéré: la nourriture rapproche les gens! C'est un déjeuner professionnel qui va faire tomber un militaire sous le charme d'un Chef cuisiner.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin s'installa derrière son bureau, la journée commençait. Thorin Durin était Major dans l'armée, il était entré dans le service 15 ans plus tôt, juste après avoir obtenu son baccalauréat. Ce choix s'était imposé à lui car il aimait le sport, le danger ne lui faisait pas peur et surtout il avait un énorme sens patriotique, il avait voulu servir et protéger son pays. Thorin était dans la caserne Erebor, il avait choisi cette caserne pour se rapprocher de sa famille. L'écusson en forme de trèfle couleur or le rendait très fier, et ses neveux adoraient ça eux aussi.

Fili et Kili, ses neveux, se vantaient toujours auprès de leurs camarades de classe que leur oncle avait le plus grand grade dans l'armée, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai il était le deuxième, qu'il avait déjà été sur le front en Afghanistan et qu'il leur avait apprit des techniques militaires. Sur cette partie ils mentaient, mais au moins les autres ne leur cherchait pas de problèmes, c'était le plus important. Fili avait 14 ans et Kili en avait 12, ils étaient très différents mais très proches.

* * *

De son côté Bilbon se gara sur le parking du restaurant. Il sourit en voyant son nom sur un petit panneau devant sa voiture « Bilbon Sacquet, Chef ». En effet le jeune blond était chef dans un restaurant dans le centre-ville. Il poussa la porte réservée au personnel et entra dans le couloir propre. Les murs étaient blancs, simples avec quelques photos de plats par endroit. À droite il y avait le bureau du patron, à gauche un peu plus loin le vestiaire et au bout du couloir la cuisine. C'était _son_ domaine. Bilbon alla rapidement se changer, enfilant sa veste immaculée avec son nom brodé sur la poche sur son torse, son pantalon noir, ses chaussures de boulot et son tablier impeccable. Il ferma son casier puis partit dans la cuisine.

Par chance le restaurant tournait bien, car la cuisine était à la fois simple et ellaborée, il y en avait pour toutes les bourses et pour tous les goûts. Bilbon menait son équipe avec fermeté, mais aussi avec compréhension et gentillesse. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ils recevaient des membres influents de la région: des politiques, des officiers militaires mais aussi certains de la police et des pompiers. Bilbon prépara son matériel et regarda son équipe arriver peu à peu.

* * *

Thorin posa son dossier et se prépara pour partir, il devait assister à un déjeuner officiel aujourd'hui. Il vérifia que son insigne était en place et que sa tenue était impeccable. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture qui allait le conduire au restaurant. Le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte, malgré ce que pouvaient imaginer les gens on pouvait trouver tous les corps de métiers dans l'armée exceptés un ou deux. Le grand brun sourit au chauffeur:

«-Bonjour Steven.

-Bonjour Major, j'espère que vous passez une bonne journée?

-Une merveilleuse oui.»

Thorin s'installa sur les sièges en cuir et boucla sa ceinture. Steven s'installa derrière le volant et démarra le véhicule:

«-Le trajet ne sera pas long Major, la circulation est fluide dans cette direction en général.

-Merci Steven c'est parfait je sais que vous faites toujours au mieux.»

Le conducteur sourit et s'engagea sur la route. Comme il l'avait prévu le trajet se fit rapidement même si il fallait passer de la sortie de la ville au centre-ville. La voiture noire aux vitres tintées se gara sur le parking. Steven sortit et ouvrit la portiège.

* * *

Thorin extirpa son grand corps du siège arrière:

«-Encore merci Steven, c'était parfait.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Major. Bon appétit.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure.»

Thorin enfila son képi et se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant. Ça s'appelait "La Comté", c'était un restaurant tranquille à l'ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Thorin vit que le capitaine de la caserne, le maire de la ville et sa secrétaire étaient déjà installés. Il s'approcha et leur tendit la main:

«-Monsieur le maire, Capitaine, madame.»

Les trois hommes échangèrent une poignée de main virile et ferme, puis le brun serra doucement la main de la secrétaire avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Karen, la serveuse:

«-Rappel moi combien ils vont être?

-Ils seront 15 en tout.

-D'accord, merci Karen. Ne tarde pas à prendre leur commande dès qu'ils seront tous là.

-Oui Chef.»

Bilbon commença à diriger son équipe, demandant qu'on allume les fours, qu'on commence à éplucher les légumes. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans des préparations précises pour le moments car il détestait le gâchis.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Karen vint l'informer que tous les membres du groupe étaient là. Bilbon ajusta ses vêtements avant de sortir de sa cuisine, il devait saluer personnellement le petit groupe. Il suivit donc Karen jusqu'à la table réservée aux groupes dans une salle annexe et sourit:

«-Bonjour à tous, je suis monsieur Sacquet, le Chef. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre restaurant et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre repas.»

Un remerciement collectif lui répondit et il sourit. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais soudain des yeux bleus clairs s'accrochèrent aux siens. Le regard était perçant, de la couleur du ciel ou de la glace. Bilbon sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, les yeux de cet homme lui firent beaucoup d'effet. Il hocha poliment la tête, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment le grade de cet officier et retourna en cuisine.

* * *

Thorin eut un sourire en coin en voyant le chef devant lui, il était plutôt mignon avec ses yeux bleus foncés, ses cheveux blonds et son nez en trompette. De plus son uniforme parfaitement propre ajoutait un petit quelque-chose que le brun n'aurait su qualifier. Il prit un verre de vin lorsque la serveuse lui demanda ce qu'il allait boire. Ensuite il décida de prendre de l'avocat à la mayonnaise et aux crevettes en entrée, le riz aux champignons avec la sauce aux herbes et le saumon comme plat. En dessert il prendrait du Paris-Brest. La serveuse partit avec leurs commandes d'un pas souple et élégant.

* * *

Bilbon regarda Karen qui revenait. Il lança d'une voix ferme:

«-Aller tout le monde s'active, on a une table de 15 et je refuse qu'ils attendent une éternité avant d'être servis!»

Ils se mirent tous au travail, Bilbon préparant lui aussi des entées, car il n'était pas un de ces chefs qui reléguaient et ne cuisinaient jamais rien. Bilbon aimait lui aussi être dans le feu de l'action, il montrait qu'il n'était pas au-dessus du travail que les autres effectuaient. En un peu moins de 10 minutes toutes les entrées étaient prêtes, Bilbon lança:

«-Cameron aide Karen à apporter les entrées s'il te plaît.

-Oui Chef.»

Le blond hocha la tête:

«-C'est parfait, vous avez été très efficaces mais attention de ne pas faiblir!»

* * *

Thorin sourit lorsque la serveuse posa son entrée devant lui. Ça avait l'air très appétissant. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi ils commencèrent à manger. Le militaire se réjouit intérieurement, ça n'avait pas simplement l'air délicieux, ça l'était réellement. Il avait hâte de goûter la suite.

Les assiettes furent débarrassés puis les plats arrivèrent. Une fois de plus Thorin se régala, tout était cuit à la perfection, la sauce était divine, un goût doux, frais et en complément du poisson. Thorin demanda l'avis des autres et tous étaient du même avis. Leurs plats étaient délicieux. Le brun reprit du vin et termina son assiette, sauçant avec son pain, il ne voulait pas laisser une goutte dans son assiette.

* * *

Bilbon lança les desserts lorsque les commandes arrivèrent. Entre temps il avait dû s'occuper d'autres commandes qui étaient arrivées, car le restaurant restait ouvert et d'autres clients étaient arrivés peu à peu. Malgré tout cela le blond arrivait à tout gérer au mieux, il n'y avait pas de problèmes ni de contretemps majeures. Il sourit car Bilbon adorait lorsqu'un service se passait bien. Karen revint après avoir rapporté les desserts:

«-Ils veulent te féliciter Bilbon.

-D'accord, bon je vous laisse, ne faites pas brûler la cuisine pendant ma courte absence.»

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Bilbon sortit de la cuisine. Il entra dans la salle du groupe et sourit:

«-Alors, j'espère que ce repas vous a plu?

-Merci Chef tout était parfait, lança le sénateur.

-Tant mieux monsieur, j'aime savoir que j'ai bien fait mon boulot.

-Je me suis régalé monsieur.»

Bilbon regarda l'homme qui venait d'annoncer ça avec sa voix grave, c'était l'officier aux yeux bleus. Il sourit plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû:

«-Vous m'en voyez ravi monsieur, nous avons fait de notre mieux avec mon équipe.»

Normalement Bilbon essayait de garder une certaine retenue lorsqu'on le félicitait, il gardait une stature réservée et humble, mais pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, il n'arrivait pas à appliquer cette retenue face à ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Le blond sourit:

«-Vous prendrez bien un café ou un digestif?»

Plusieurs réponses annoncèrent ce qu'ils voulaient: 5 cafés et 3 digestifs, la voix grave demanda:

«-J'aimerai un thé s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr monsieur, quel parfum?

-J'en prendrai un à la vanille s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord, Karen vous apportera tout cela très vite. Encore merci pour vos compliments et bonne fin de journée.»

Bilbon sourit à l'assemblée et retourna en cuisine. Il lança les instructions pour les cafés, les digestifs et le thé, puis s'occupa d'un plat pour une autre table. Avant il avait simplement prit le temps d'ajouter un biscuit et un carré de chocolat sur la soucoupe du thé. Les autres avaient simplement droit à un carré de chocolat.

* * *

Thorin sourit avec gourmandise lorsqu'il vit le biscuit qui accompagnait son thé et le chocolat. Après avoir bu sa tasse, il se leva et s'excusa, il devait se laver les mains. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, mais au dernier moment il bifurqua et entra dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de Bilbon:

«-Encore merci pour tout monsieur, voilà pour vous.»

Il lui tendit un billet de 20 dollars en souriant. Devant l'hésitation du Chef il déclara:

«-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, je me suis vraiment régalé avec ce festin!

-Merci monsieur, c'est mon métier mais ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que ça vous plaît.

-Je reviendrai soyez-en sûr.

-Ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir monsieur.

-Alors dans ce cas programmons une autre rencontre.»

Thorin tendit sa carte à Bilbon:

«-Appelez moi. Bonne journée.»

Il sourit et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Bilbon regarda la carte dans sa main, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, « Major Thorin Durin » puis ensuite il y avait son numéro professionnel, son numéro personnel et son adresse mail. Il rangea soigneusement la carte dans sa poche ainsi que le billet et se remit au travail. Il avait été séduit par les yeux bleus et ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur propriétaire vienne lui donner sa carte. La journée s'annonçait vraiment bien!


	2. Chapter 2

_**kathleen: Merci, contente que ça te plaise, j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le premier chapitre que c'était une fic pour toi car c'est toi qui m'avais demandé un Thorin militaire ^^ Voilà voilà, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)**_

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et reprit la carte de Thorin. Il attrapa son portable, à mort les principes masculins disant « ne pas rappeler avant deux jours » Bilbon voulait revoir Thorin rapidement! Le cuisinier sourit lorsque la voix grave se fit entendre au bout de deux sonneries:

«-Thorin Durin à l'appareil.

-Rebonjour, c'est Bilbon Sacquet à l'appareil. Je ne vous dérange pas?

-Ah oui, rebonjour. Non ne vous en faites pas, j'étais en route pour la salle de sport.»

Bilbon frissonna à l'idée du grand corps de Thorin à la salle de sport, transpirant sous l'effort. Même à travers l'uniforme le blond avait deviné que le corps de Thorin était musclé et magnifique. Bilbon continua:

«-Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi? Disons ce soir?

-Oh… ça aurait été avec plaisir, vraiment, mais ce soir je suis invité à dîner chez ma sœur. Par contre demain si vous êtes libre j'en serai ravi.

-D'accord, demain disons à 19h30 dans le bar de votre choix?

-Marché conclu!

-Parfait… bon je vous laisse à votre sport.

-Pas de soucis, à demain alors.

-A demain, au revoir.

-Au revoir Bilbon.»

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Bilbon se sentit durcir simplement parce que Thorin venait de prononcer son prénom avec sa voix rauque sexy. Il fit un peu de ménage dans son appartement pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Thorin rangea son portable dans son casier, enfila sa tenue d'exercice et commença à faire son sport quotidien. Comme chaque jour il en faisait 3h avant de rentrer chez lui. Thorin aimait l'exercice, il aimait atteindre la limite que ses muscles pouvaient supporter.

Une fois ses exercices terminés, Thorin alla prendre une douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se changea et partit pour chez sa sœur. Ce soir en plus de Dis, de son mari Marius et de leurs fils il y aurait Frérin, le frère de Thorin et Dis accompagné de sa femme Milia. Thorin aimait ces repas de famille, ils n'avaient pas souvent lieu.

Le brun toqua à la porte de chez sa sœur une demi heure plus tard. Kili ouvrit la porte et sourit:

«-Bonjour tonton.

-Salut mon grand, ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oui je vais très bien.»

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, discutant de leurs journées respectives. Ils allèrent dans le salon là où les autres attendaient. Thorin salua tout le monde:

«-Désolé je suis un peu en retard.

-Pas de soucis mon chou, tu sais très bien qu'on n'est pas à cheval sur les horaires quand on est en famille!

-Oui je sais Dis, mais je n'aime quand-même pas être en retard. En tout cas ça sent très bon.

-Merci, et le dessert c'est Milia qui l'a préparé.

-Alors je gage que ce sera délicieux, comme chacun de ses desserts.»

Il sourit et ils prirent tous l'apéritif. Le grand brun se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Au fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Ah oui? Qui est-ce?!»

Dis avait posé la question avec une voix aigu d'excitation. Thorin ricana et lança:

«-C'est un Chef cuisinier, je l'ai rencontré ce midi.

-Ah petit frère, tu as toujours été si pressé, le taquina Frérin. Tu l'as rencontré ce midi et tu nous en parle déjà?

-Oui car nous avons eu une sorte de connexion spéciale. Et toi dois-je te rappeler que tu nous a envoyé un message groupé pour nous dire que tu avais rencontré ta future femme alors que tu connaissais Milia depuis 5 minutes?»

La petite famille se mit à rire, ils avaient tous su dès le début qu'ils avaient rencontré la personne qui partagerait leur vie. Leurs parents avaient été ainsi à leur rencontre et ils étaient restés amoureux jusqu'à leur dernier jour. Ils avaient perdu la vie lors d'un voyage pour leurs 20 ans de mariage lorsque Thorin avait 17 ans, c'était pourquoi il était entré dans l'armée dès qu'il avait eu son baccalauréat. Ce souvenir était un peu douloureux pour lui, mais tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leurs parents étaient merveilleux et positifs.

* * *

Bilbon se prépara pour retourner à son service du soir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se changea dans le vestiaire. Le service commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes, il voulait commencer à préparer quelques petits trucs. Le blondinet n'arrivait pas à retirer l'image de Thorin de son esprit, il avait littéralement plongé dans les yeux clairs. Il avait eu l'impression que le militaire avait pu sonder son âme avec un simple regard.

Le Chef donna ses instructions à tout le personnel dans la cuisine, les premiers clients allaient arriver. Rapidement la cuisine se mit à bourdonner de différents petits bruits: l'économe qui épluchait les légumes, l'eau en train de bouillir sur le feu, la viande qui crépitait dans la poêle, et la voix de Bilbon qui donnait les ordres. À ceci s'ajoutaient les différentes odeurs: sauces, viandes, poisson, desserts et autre. La cuisine donnait l'impression d'être une petite ruche bien organisée à Bilbon et il aimait ça.

Le service se passa bien, même lorsqu'une table de 10 personnes non prévue arriva une heure avant la fermeture. Les autres paniquèrent mais Bilbon les remit vite en place, ils devaient assurer cette table, même si c'était presque l'heure de partir. Et comme prévu ils assurèrent parfaitement la fin du service.

Bilbon fut content de rentrer chez lui. Il prit une douche et s'installa devant un film. Il regarda son portable et sourit à l'idée que demain il devait prendre un verre avec Thorin. Il se coucha après son film et s'endormit rapidement, il avait eu une dure journée au boulot.

* * *

Thorin continua de manger en racontant sa rencontre avec Bilbon, et en annonçant qu'ils devaient prendre un verre ensembles le lendemain. Dis et Milia se réjouirent, les deux adolescents hésitaient sur la réaction appropriée, Marius était partagé, et enfin Frérin restait sceptique. Finalement Thorin remercia encore sa famille pour l'invitation et rentra chez lui. La journée avait été pleine de rebondissements et il était épuisé. Le sommeil vint rapidement, il était épuisé par ses heures de sport.

* * *

La journée sembla interminable le lendemain, Bilbon avait l'impression que chaque heure durait trois fois plus longtemps. Malheureusement le travail n'arrivait pas à faire passer le temps plus vite, bien au contraire. Il soupira et commença à devenir grognon au fil des heures.

* * *

Finalement l'heure d'aller rejoindre Thorin arriva. Le brun lui envoya un message indiquant simplement le nom d'un pub et qu'il était lui-même en route. Bilbon monta dans sa voiture et partit pour le pub, il était plus excité qu'une pile électrique. Il se gara sur la première place qu'il trouva une fois sur le parking et descendit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

Ce soir il espérait ne pas rentrer seul, il avait très envie que le militaire le raccompagne chez lui et qu'il lui fasse l'amour toute la nuit, il allait faire son possible pour que Thorin veuille la même chose!


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin sourit en voyant le cuisinier entrer dans le pub. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui faire signe, leurs yeux se croisèrent dès que Bilbon tourna la tête. Le sourire du militaire s'agrandit lorsque le cuisinier s'assit en face de lui. Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur et demanda de sa voix grave:

«-Alors, ça va?

-Oui très bien merci, et vous?

-Je vais très bien.»

Ils commandèrent, Bilbon prit une bière et Thorin un verre de vin, il n'était pas très fan de bière. Le brun ne se cachait pas, il dévorait Bilbon de ses yeux clairs, savourant le rouge qui commençait à teinter les joues du cuisinier.

Bilbon passa une main dans ses boucles blondes:

«-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

-Non, je suis arrivé i peine dix minutes.

-Parfait.. ça vous tente de manger ici? Ils me semble qu'ils font d'excellents burgers et des frites à tomber ici.

-C'est le cas, je serai ravi de manger ici avec vous.»

Ils regardèrent le menu et quand le serveur arriva ils commandèrent: Thorin prendrait le Big, double steak, salade, oignons, tomates, fromage et œuf. Bilbon prendrait le Fat Bacon: double bacon, double steak, salade, tomate, oignons, fromage, cornichons et œuf. Ils échangèrent un sourire, aucun n'avait peur à l'idée de monter qu'il était un gros mangeur.

* * *

Leurs plats arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Thorin regarda Bilbon et porta doucement une frite à sa bouche en gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Il demanda avec un petit sourire:

«-Alors déjà, si on se tutoyais?

-Bonne idée.

-Parle moi de toi.

-Hum… je suis fils unique, mes parents vivent dans un petit ranch dans le Montana où ils sont très heureux. J'ai voulu devenir Chef dès que j'ai eu l'âge de choisir un métier. J'ai toujours adoré cuisiner, j'aime en particulier préparer de bons petits plats pour les gens que j'aime.

-Oh intéressant, et vu comme ta cuisine est excellente ton entourage doit faire beaucoup de sport pour ne pas prendre trop de poids.»

Bilbon ricana doucement et donna un grand coup de dents dans son burger:

«-En tout cas mon objectif n'est pas de rendre qui que ce soit obèse.

-Je me doute Bilbon.»

Ils continuèrent de manger et Bilbon demanda:

«-Et toi alors?

-Moi j'ai une sœur, Dis, et un frère Frérin. Ma sœur et son mari Marius ont deux fils, Fili et Kili qui ont 14 et 12 ans, mon frère est marié à Milia mais ils n'ont pas encore d'enfants. Mes parents sont morts il y a 15 ans.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça va.»

Rapidement ils finirent de manger et Thorin paya l'addition avant de se lever:

«-J'ai très envie de te raccompagner chez toi pour qu'on termine cette délicieuse soirée. Car je n'ai pas prit mon dessert pour l'instant.»

Bilbon frissonna, c'était encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré, Thorin voulait exactement la même chose que lui. Il expliqua donc qu'il allait monter en voiture et le guider, il n'avait qu'à le suivre. Il était impatient que le grand brun lui donne du plaisir, il avait l'intuition que le militaire était un excellent amant.

* * *

Les deux voitures se garèrent devant chez Bilbon quelques minutes plus tard. Le blond sortit de sa voiture et regarda Thorin sortir de la sienne d'un mouvement fluide et élégant. Le brun s'approcha de lui avec une démarche de prédateur. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bilbon fut parcouru d'un frisson très agréable en sentant les lèvres fines contre les siennes. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui et ils entrèrent. Bilbon attira Thorin contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, il y pensait depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés la première fois.

* * *

Thorin prit Biblon par la taille et le souleva pour l'emmener jusque sur le canapé. Il commença à le déshabiller tout en le parsemant de baisers. Le militaire se retrouva rapidement nu lui aussi contre Bilbon, car le blond avait voulu découvrir son corps, le contact de leurs peaux enlacées leur faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Bilbon trépignait d'impatience, il voulait voir ce dont Thorin était capable en matière de sexe. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu, mais il voulait en avoir la certitude. Il attrapa un préservatif dans un tiroir et l'enfila sur l'érection de Thorin. Puis il se pencha et prit le membre tendu dans sa bouche, arrachant un grognement d'approbation chez le brun.

* * *

Après quelques minutes Thorin fit se redresser Bilbon, il le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant que Thorin restait immobile. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Thorin commença un mouvement de hanches.

Ce rythme était délicieux, les deux hommes se connaissaient à peine, pourtant cet acte était une évidence entre eux. Thorin accéléra progressivement le rythme, guidé par les gémissements de Bilbon. Le militaire sentait que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de jouir, c'est pourquoi il accéléra encore plus le rythme, ses hanches tapant fortement contre les fesses de Bilbon. Le blond se cambra d'avantage et cria le prénom de Thorin lorsque l'orgasme l'emporta.

Thorin sourit et continua encore un peu avant de jouir lui aussi. Il se retira et reprit doucement son souffle en admirant un Bilbon post-orgasme absolument magnifique. Il attrapa même son portable et prit une photo de son amant, voulant immortaliser son visage à cet instant précis. Le Major reposa son téléphone et attira Bilbon contre lui. Il l'enlaça, laissant le temps à leurs respirations et à leurs esprits de reprendre un rythme normal. Bilbon avait la tête appuyée contre le torse musclé de Thorin:

«-Je ne trouve même pas de mot pour qualifier ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je sais, c'était exceptionnel.

-Oui, je crois que c'est le mot qui ressemble le plus à la vérité.»

Les deux hommes rirent doucement puis Thorin déposa un baiser sur les bouclettes blondes humides:

«-On va prendre une douche?

-Avec plaisir, viens je te montre.»

Les amants allèrent dans la salle de bain, et après une bonne douche chaude ils allèrent coucher. Thorin n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir, et Bilbon voulait qu'il reste de toute manière. Ils s'installèrent donc tous les deux dans le lit et s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla le premier. Il enfila un peignoir et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il savait que le premier repas de la journée était le plus important, alors il prépara un vrai festin. Il frissonna lorsqu'un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque:

«-Bonjour mon beau.

-Salut toi, tu as bien dormit?

-Très bien, tes bras sont un excellent cocon.

-J'en suis ravi. Alors dis moi, tu as préparé à manger pour tout mon régiment!

-Je n'étais pas sûr de tes goûts au réveil alors j'ai fait un peu de tout.

-Parfait.»

Ils s'installèrent et prirent le petit-déjeuner, Bilbon était assit sur les genoux de Thorin. Il demanda après avoir mangé un pancake:

«-Alors, comment ça va se passer maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas trop, on va continuer de se fréquenter, puis quand ce sera sérieux alors on avisera. Ça te va?

-Oui, et on se voit où?

-On choisira chaque fois le moment venu. Mais je refuse qu'on se complique trop la tête tout de suite d'accord?

-Oui je comprend.»

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Thorin s'habilla, il devait rentrer chez lui se doucher et se changer avant de repartir travailler. Bilbon regarda le grand corps musclé s'activer, il avait vu juste dès le premier jour, Thorin avait un corps magnifique, il était musclé et extrêmement bien bâti. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa:

«-Tu m'appelle?

-Oui mon chéri, je t'appelle très vite.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin partit pour commencer sa journée, le petit surnom était sorti naturellement et n'avait choqué aucun des deux hommes. Bilbon se demandait simplement comment il allait pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à cette merveilleuse soirée à présent et il n'avait qu'une hâte: que ça recommence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolée je pars au boulot donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire je voulais absolument publier tout de suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer!**_

 _ **kathleen: Contente que ça te plaise, en effet Thorin est très sexy en militaire :p mais ne meurs pas s'il te plaît, j'aime beaucoup tes reviews!**_

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les deux hommes travaillaient beaucoup. Thoin était en train de regarder un papier officiel lorsque son supérieur entra dans son bureau. Le Major se leva et salua son capitaine:

«-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour Major, je viens vous apporter une nouvelle de taille.

-Je vous écoute.»

Les deux hommes prirent place, Thorin savait que quelque-chose de grave l'attendait car le capitaine ne se déplaçait que pour des sujets très délicats. Le capitaine était un homme de 40 ans, de taille moyenne, la carrure carrée, les cheveux poivre et sel et les yeux bruns. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Le conflit est pire que jamais en Afghanistan.

-Je sais oui.

-Nous allons envoyer des troupes là-bas, et vous allez devoir les diriger.

-Oh d'accord Capitaine. Quand dois-je partir?

-Vous partez dans trois jours.

-D'accord, ça me laisse la temps de prévenir mes proches.»

Le Capitaine sortit du bureau de Thorin. Ce dernier soupira et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Pile au moment où il rencontrait quelqu'un il devait partir à la guerre. Il partit à la salle de sport pour se défouler, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment il partit chez sa sœur, toute la famille était là. Il soupira:

«-Je dois vous prévenir, je pars dans trois jours, je dois mener les troupes en Afghanistan.

-Seigneur pas encore!»

Dis avait poussé ce cri de désespoir, elle ne supportait pas que son frère parte à la guerre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Thorin la prit dans ses bras et murmura:

«-Tout ira bien, je suis entraîné pour ce genre de situations.

-Je sais bien mais… même les gens entraînés arrivent à se faire tuer. Tu sais la guerre ce n'est pas comme l'entraînement!

-Je sais mais tout ira bien je te jure.»

La soirée était pesante, les adolescents ne décrochaient plus un mot depuis l'annonce de son départ. Thorin les regarda:

«-Écoutez les garçons je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est un ordre de mon Capitaine.

-Tu nous abandonne!

-Non je pars en mission ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous savez très bien que j'adore être avec vous!»

Thorin se passa une main sur le visage et se leva:

«-Je dois y aller, je dois voir Bilbon avant de partir. Je repasserai avant de partir.

-Aucun problème mon chéri mais sois prudent.

-Dis tout ira bien, je vais juste voir un beau gosse avec qui une relation allait commencer mais qui est cassée dans l'œuf!»

Thorin leur sourit et partit chez Bilbon.

Le jeune blond sursauta lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et sourit de surprise en voyant Thorin face à lui. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa:

«-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir mais ça me fait plaisir.»

Bilbon recula et le laissa entrer:

«-Une envie soudaine de me voir?

-Tu sais je pense beaucoup à toi et très souvent, mais je suis venu car je dois te parler.

-Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit?

-Si au contraire. Je… viens on va s'asseoir.»

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'installa dans le canapé et regarda Thorin dans les yeux:

«-Oui?

-Je commence à avoir des sentiments très profonds pour toi.»

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Bilbon, Thorin ferma les yeux et murmura:

«-Je pourrai mourir pour ce sourire! Bilbon ce n'est pas facile.

-Dis le vite s'il te plaît.»

Thorin inspira un grand coup:

«-Je dois partir en Afghanistan dans trois jours.

-Oh… je… waouh!»

Thorin attrapa Bilbon contre lui et l'enlaça:

«-Je sais que ça tombe au mauvais moment, mon Capitaine me l'a annoncé ce matin.

-En tout cas c'est gentil de me l'avoir annoncé aussi vite.

-C'est le minimum, je m'imaginais entamer une relation avec toi lentement mais sûrement. Et voilà que tout est bouleversé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai vite.

-J'ai peur Thorin… je savais que tu es militaire, mais je n'imaginais pas que tu serai envoyé à la guerre!

-Je sais mais tout ira bien mon chou.»

Thorin l'embrassa et caressa son dos:

«-Je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi avant de partir.

-Ce serait génial, j'aimerai ça moi aussi. Et ta famille?

-Ma famille ça va, j'ai été les voir juste avant toi, et j'irai les voir avant de repartir.

-Merci Thorin, ça me touche beaucoup que tu veuille passer du temps avec moi.

-Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu réagisse mal.»

Bilbon embrassa Thorin longuement et ils finirent par faire l'amour.

* * *

Thorin ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était très stressé lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas garantir de revenir en vie, il devait partir pour peut-être ne jamais revenir. Il se passa une main sur le visage et resserra son étreinte autour de Bilbon. Il voulait sentir le petit corps du Chef contre lui. Le brun soupira, il aurait aimé que cette matinée n'arrive pas, il se sentait si bien en voyant le petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres de Bilbon, et sa respiration régulière. Il l'avait dit plus tôt, mais il pouvait réellement mourir pour le sourire de Bilbon. Le blondinet était plus une motivation que la Patrie pour partir au combat.

* * *

La nuit passa et Thorin resta allongé là, à écouter Bilbon qui dormait. Il caressait la peau douce et réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer. Il verrait des soldats mourir, ça il le savait, il serait peut-être blessé ou peut-être pire. Il soupira profondément avant de se lever, il fallait qu'il bouge.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla et demanda doucement:

«-Tu vas où chéri?

-Je vais juste boire un verre d'eau, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu veux partir?

-Non surtout pas! Je veux rester auprès de toi, c'est juste que je ne maîtriserai rien une fois là-bas.»

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les deux hommes s'observaient, puis Thorin revint dans le lit:

«-Rendors toi mon cœur, ça va.

-Je sens bien que tu as peur mais que tu ne veux pas le dire.

-Bah oui, je vais avoir des vies sous mon contrôle et c'est dur, vraiment.

-Je sais oui, mais je te connais, tu va faire de ton mieux, je suis sûr que tu es un excellent meneur.

-Je l'espère en tout cas. Dormons maintenant.»

Thorin embrassa tendrement Bilbon et ils s'endormirent. C'était étrange, mais le fait d'en parler avait beaucoup apaisé Thorin. De plus le blond avait passé son temps à faire des mamours à Thorin pour le détendre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Thorin se réveilla en premier. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner et l'apporta au lit, il voulait être romantique autant que possible. Il sentit son cœur basculer lorsque Bilbon se réveilla et qu'il sourit en voyant le plateau de petit-déjeuner. Le militaire posa le plateau sur les genoux du blond:

«-Tiens régale toi.

-Merci chéri.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensembles. Après cela les amoureux allèrent prendre une douche coquine avant de partir promener.

* * *

La veille du départ arriva. Thorin avait le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il caressa la joue de Bilbon:

«-J'aimerai que tu vienne avec moi chez ma famille, qu'ils rencontrent l'homme que j'aime.

-J'en serai ravi mon chéri.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent pour chez Dis.

* * *

Bilbon était très nerveux, il allait rencontrer la tribu Durin aujourd'hui. Il prit la main de Thorin dans la sienne et le brun toqua. Ils furent accueillis par Marius. Thorin fit les présentations une fois dans le salon et le poids dans sa poitrine s'alourdit. Peut-être qu'il les voyait tous pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Le brun profita de chaque instant, il partait dans quelques heures et ces derniers moments étaient précieux. Il gardait toujours Bilbon contre lui tout en discutant avec les autres. Les deux ados étaient plus tendus que jamais, quand Thorin leur parlait ils ne répondaient même plus. Le militaire soupira, il détestait cette situation.

Après ce repas en famille les amoureux rentrèrent chez Bilbon. Ils firent l'amour longuement et tendrement, ils ne savaient pas quand ils pourraient le faire la prochaine fois. Bilbon se mit à pleurer après leurs ébats, il ne voulait pas que son amant parte. Il finir par s'endormir malgré lui, épuisé par les larmes.

* * *

Thorin ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Il se leva tôt et se prépara, un chauffeur devait venir le chercher ici. Le brun se pencha et embrassa tendrement Bilbon:

«-Je dois y aller mon amour. Je t'enverrai des lettres.

-Je… chéri je veux pas que tu parte!»

Le Chef se mit à pleurer et se cala contre son militaire:

«-Je veux venir avec toi!

-Non mon ange, toi tu va rester là, continuer de régaler tout le monde avec tes plats délicieux, et rester aussi beau. Moi j'irai me battre pour faire en sorte que ce joli sourire ne soit pas en danger, que le pays soit en sécurité aussi. Je te garde avec moi de toute façon.»

Thorin montra son portable, en effet il avait mit une photo d'eux en fond d'écran. Ils avaient prit la photo la veille, ils étaient enlacés, sous la couette et tiraient la langue. C'était une photo qui respirait la complicité et la simplicité. Le brun recula à regret:

«-Je dois vraiment partir mon amour. Je t'envoie une lettre dès que j'arrive d'accord?

-J'y répondrai aussitôt. Sois très prudent mon amour! Reviens moi vite et en entier.

-Je te le promet.»

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait et Thorin sortit de l'appartement. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, le bruit paru assourdissant. Le militaire soupira et monta dans la voiture qu'on lui avait envoyé pour qu'il puisse aller à l'aéroport. Un dernier regard en arrière lui confirma que Bilbon n'allait pas bien non plus, il regardait par la fenêtre la voiture qui s'éloignait, plus inconsolable que jamais.

* * *

Bilbon resta un long moment à la fenêtre à pleurer, si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Thorin il n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre il le savait. Il retourna au lit et se cala sous les couvertures, respirant l'odeur de Thorin qui était imprimée dans les draps.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin soupira et descendit de voiture. La route jusqu'à l'aéroport lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Il venait tout juste de partir, pourtant Bilbon lui manquait déjà terriblement. Comme l'exigeait la règle il laissa son portable au chauffeur, il ne fallait pas qu'une fois là-bas ils soient distraits par leur téléphone, que ce soit pour des appels, des messages ou pour surfer sur les réseaux sociaux. De plus si l'ennemi pirataient leurs portables ils pouvaient voir leur position et ça pouvait compromettre des missions. Du coup tous ceux qui partaient aujourd'hui laissèrent leur portable, chacun avait une boite à son nom. Ils n'avaient le droit que d'emmener des photos, à la rigueur un papier avec les adresses à qui ils voulaient écrire et un peu d'argent.

Thorin avait imprimé rapidement la photo de Bilbon et lui, ainsi qu'une du petit blond tout seul et une de toute sa famille réunie. Celle qu'il gardait toujours sur lui était usée et vieille, c'était celle du mariage de ses parents. Il mit précieusement ses photos et sa feuille répertoire dans la pochette qui lui servait de portefeuille.

Le Major était déjà en tenue militaire, il regarda les soldats qui attendaient sur le tarmac. Il se plaça devant la section:

«-Messieurs je sais que c'est dur de partir, mais sachez que c'est dur pour nous tous. Nous laissons tous nos proches avec la pensée que nous ne les reverront peut-être jamais. Mais pourtant il ne faut pas avoir ce genre de pensée! J'espère vous commander de mon mieux et vous ramener tous ici sains et saufs! Si vous vous rappelez vos entraînements et que vous les utilisez alors vous survivrez! Soyez toujours concentrés! Essayez de toujours penser à vous bien sûr, mais aussi à la sécurité de vos camarades. Nous partons en guerre, et pour réussir il faut se serrer les coudes, penser à ses frères d'armes! Je suis un officier, mais je serai en première ligne avec vous! Si je dois me prendre une balle, alors je la prendrai! Je veux que vous sachiez que même si j'ai du galon je ne me considère pas supérieur pour autant d'un point de vue humain. À mes yeux nous sommes tous égaux car avant d'être des militaires nous sommes des Hommes!»

Il fit une petite pause et observa les réactions de ses troupes. Certains avaient un sourire plein d'espoir, certains étaient livides c'étaient les plus jeunes, certains étaient renfermés et d'autres attendaient avec impatience qu'il continue. Thorin se redressa:

«-Messieurs n'oubliez pas ceci: nous nous battons pour la Patrie que nous aimons. En allant nous battre là-bas, nous faisons en sorte que ces terroristes ne viennent pas attaquer nos familles et nos concitoyens ici! Vous pouvez être fiers de partir, car même si le risque est certain, vous contribuez à la sécurité de toute notre nation! Messieurs, mes amis, sachez que je suis extrêmement fier de partir à vos côtés, et je le serai tout autant de revenir avec vous. Si jamais certains d'entre nous ne reviennent pas, sachez que je pleurerai réellement pour chaque perte, car vous êtes tous mes frères! Et si c'est moi qui y reste, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez mieux que moi et que vous vous souviendrez de moi comme d'un homme bon.»

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Thorin était rempli d'émotion, dire à voix haute qu'il pouvait mourir là-bas rendait la chose plus concrète que quand il l'avait juste pensé silencieusement. Il ajusta sa veste:

«-Montons messieurs, la guerre n'attendra pas plus longtemps, et nos frères qui sont déjà là-bas ont bien mérités d'être relayés! Dites vous qu'ils y sont depuis déjà 6 mois et qu'ils ont bien le droit de souffler un peu!»

Les soldats acquiescèrent et ils montèrent tous dans l'avion en silence. Une fois tout le monde installé, Thorin fit l'appel et cocha chaque nom, ils étaient tous présents. Thorin donna la liste au chauffeur pour qu'il le remette au Capitaine et les portes de l'appareil se fermèrent. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard, le vol serait long.

* * *

Bilbon ressentait une grande anxiété, il savait que Thorin était dans l'avion en ce moment même. Il lui avait envoyé un tout dernier message avant de devoir rendre son portable: « _Mon chéri tu me manque déjà, j'espère revenir bientôt. Je t'envoie ce dernier message car je dois laisser mon portable ici, là-bas il n'apporterait que des ennuis. Je t'aime et je t'envoie vite une lettre. Thorin._ »

Le blond soupira et relu le message une dizaine de fois avant de se décider à faire quelque-chose. Il commença par une douche brûlante, puis il alla dans sa cuisine. Il se mit à préparer des dizaines de choses. Il n'avait pas faim, mais au moins quand il cuisinait il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Une fois qu'il avait vidé ses placards, son frigo et son congélateur, Bilbon s'arrêta. Son plan de travail et sa table étaient remplis de plats, de desserts et autre. Le blondinet chargea tout dans des sacs de courses et alla apporter tout ça à un refuge de sans-abris. Lui il n'allait pas manger autant de choses, alors autant que des gens dans le besoin en profite.

Après cela Bilbon partit travailler. Se vider la tête était vraiment indispensable car sinon il allait devenir fou, il avait l'impression que les heures ne défilaient pas si il restait sans rien faire, alors il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Le restaurant était calme aujourd'hui pour son plus grand désespoir, alors en attendant que des commandes arrivent, il en profitait pour ranger et nettoyer la cuisine du sol au plafond.

Après son service, Bilbon alla faire un footing dans le parc le plus proche. Toutefois il eut l'impression de se prendre un uppercut en plein dans l'estomac lorsque deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent sur la pelouse et qu'ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'allonger et de regarder les nuages main dans la main. Le blond s'arrêta et se plia en deux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes il pu enfin se redresser, la pointe qui était apparue dans ses côtes venait de disparaître.

Plus tard Bilbon rentra chez lui, ce soir le restaurant était fermé. Il prit une bonne douche et regarda la télé. En réalité il ne suivait pas vraiment le programme mais ça lui faisait du bruit, de l'animation dans cet appartement qui paraissait trois fois trop grand pour lui maintenant.

* * *

Thorin descendit de l'appareil une fois les portes ouvertes. Il récupéra son paquetages et monta dans le bus qui les ramenait. Les soldats arrivèrent et ils furent emmenés à la caserne. Le Major s'installa sur sa couchette, attrapa du papier et un crayon et commença à rédiger une lettre pour sa famille. Elle était brève chaleureuse, il disait simplement comment c'était passé le vol, comment était la caserne et qu'il pensait à eux. Celle pour Bilbon était plus longue:

« _Mon chéri,_

 _Tu me manque beaucoup. Le trajet entre ton appartement et l'aéroport m'a paru interminable, alors imagine les heures de vol! J'ai dû faire un discours avant de monter dans l'avion pour motiver mes troupes. Je pense que j'ai plutôt bien réussi, mais j'ai comprit que j'avais besoin de me rassurer moi aussi. Tu ne quitte pas ma tête, tu es dans chacune de mes pensées._

 _Ici il fait une chaleur insoutenable, je me demande comment on va pouvoir tenir avec nos énormes tenues de combats et nos armes sous cette température. Le soleil nous est tombé dessus comme une chape de plomb dès que nous sommes descendus de l'avion. Ici même à l'ombre il fait une chaleur lourde et sèche. Le sable brûle lorsque qu'il est soulevé par les rares courants d'air ou lorsqu'il est soulevé par nos pas. La caserne est calme, mais nous restons sur nos gardes, l'ennemi peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Je vais te laisser, nous allons devoir manger, nous laver puis nous coucher. Demain le vrai combat va commencer…_

 _Je t'embrasse et je pense à toi, tu es mon ange gardien._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Thorin._ »

Le brun regarda ses soldats, la plupart écrivaient des lettres à leurs proches eux aussi. La correspondance était indispensable pour le moral des troupes, pour qu'ils tiennent le coup. Après tout, certains ne seraient peut-être plus là le lendemain, et cette pensée fit naître une boule dans sa gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

La lecture de la lettre fut insoutenable. Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'installer derrière son bureau. Il attrapa du papier et un crayon. Il commença une lettre, mais le résultat était très mauvais. Le blond venait de recevoir la lettre, mais Thorin était partit depuis presque une semaine. Il poussa un grognement de colère envers lui-même car il n'arrivait pas à écrire quelque-chose de bien.

Bilbon regardait les infos tous les jours, il voulait savoir si son beau brun était toujours en vie, car malheureusement chaque jour le journal annonçait les pertes qui étaient trop nombreuses au goût du cuisinier. Finalement Bilbon inspira et commença à écrire:

« _Mon cœur,_

 _J'espère que ma lettre te trouvera en bonne santé. Depuis ton départ je me rend compte que je retiens mon souffle, je regarde les infos chaque jour et mon cœur s'arrête lorsqu'ils annoncent les soldats tombés au combat. Je ne me remet à vivre que quand j'entends que ton nom n'est pas dans cette liste! Ici le temps est merdique, couvert, froid et lourd. J'aimerai qu'il y ait de l'orage, après ce serait plus supportable!_

 _Je pense beaucoup à toi moi aussi, je ne suis pas croyant mais j'avoue que je prie pour que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je sais que tu guide bien tes troupes mais malgré ça je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'abri. Au restaurant j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, je trouve qu'il n'y a jamais assez de boulot. C'est le travail qui m'aide à me vider l'esprit, malheureusement ça ne me suffit jamais!_

 _Je vais te laisser, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'attarder sur de la lecture guimauve._

 _Tu me manque, je pense à toi._

 _Bilbon._ »

Le blondinet relut sa lettre plusieurs fois avant de la mettre dans l'enveloppe et de partir la poster. Après cela il se mit à faire du ménage, il fallait qu'il s'occupe à tout prix.

* * *

Thorin lu la lettre et sourit, il imaginait son petit blond en train d'écrire. Le militaire se passa une main dans les cheveux, du sable s'en échappa, depuis hier il y avait pas mal de vent et ça soulevait de fines bandes beiges et chaudes. Thorin secoua la tête pour retirer tout le sable puis rangea précieusement la lettre de Bilbon à l'intérieur de sa veste. Bientôt l'amant rêveur céda la place au militaire concentré, l'amour attendrait quelques heures.

La guerre était rude, Thorin avait perdu plusieurs hommes et il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Chaque frère d'arme perdu restait gravé dans sa mémoire, car c'était aussi ça être officier: vivre avec ça dans la tête pour toujours. La section tomba dans une embuscade. Thorin dut réagir très vite, il cria des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils se mettent à couvert. Ils commencèrent à riposter aux balles qui fusaient vers eux. Thorin dégoupilla une grenade et la lança vers les ennemis. L'explosion projeta des débris de béton, du sable et de la chair alentour. Le Major attendit quelques instants et sortit de sa cachette, les tirs avaient cessés. Ses hommes avancèrent derrière lui, sécurisant ses arrières.

La progression se fit rapidement, par chance la grenade était tombée pile au bon endroit. Les ennemis n'étaient plus qu'un vieux souvenir. Thorin prit son talkie-walkie et annonça à la base qu'ils avaient essuyé une embuscade, qu'ils étaient sorti victorieux et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune perte dans leur camp.

* * *

Bilbon faisait beaucoup de sport, il avait un peu de poids à perdre. Il voulait être parfait pour le retour de Thorin. Le cuisinier faisait aussi beaucoup plus d'heures au restaurant. Il croisa Dis un jour alors qu'il faisait ses courses. Il lui sourit:

«-Oh bonjour.

-Bilbon, salut! Ça va?

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Très bien… Thorin me manque beaucoup. J'imagine que c'est dur pour toi aussi.

-Oui, il n'est partit que depuis une semaine, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années! Chaque jour j'écoute les infos.

-Moi pareil, j'ai peur à l'idée d'entendre son nom dans la liste.

-Pareil. Je travail beaucoup pour essayer de me vider la tête mais c'est impossible. Je pense à lui quoi que je fasse.»

Ils sillonnèrent les rayons ensembles quelques minutes, puis Bilbon lança:

«-Je vais y aller. Au revoir Dis, et à bientôt j'espère.

-Je l'espère aussi. En tout cas je vois que vous avez fait du sport.

-Oui, je veux être parfait pour quand il reviendra.

-Je comprend. Quand il reviendra en tout cas il sera oncle à nouveau.

-Félicitations!

-Non pas moi, c'est Milia qui est enceinte.

-Alors passe lui mon bonjour et mes félicitations.

-Pas de soucis. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Bilbon paya et rentra chez lui. Il trouva une lettre avec l'écriture élégante de Thorin:

« _Hey mon mignon!_

 _Ta lettre m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Comme tu le sais sûrement j'ai perdu déjà quelques hommes depuis qu'on est arrivés. J'espère qu'il fait meilleur temps chez vous, ici ça n'a pas changé. C'est toujours aussi dur à vivre, je crois qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à ce climat. Peut-être que si lorsqu'on vient y vivre de notre gré, mais lorsqu'on vient pour la guerre ça restera toujours un territoire hostile._

 _Je pense à toi et je t'avoue que je fais des rêves assez cochons dans lesquels tu tiens le rôle principal à chaque fois. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui me manque, ton rire mon manque, nos discussions me manque. Mais surtout, ton sourire me manque! Ce sourire pour lequel je pourrai mourir! Les photos de toi que j'ai sont déjà usées car je les regarde une centaine de fois par jour. J'espère que tu arrive à t'occuper, à penser à quelque-chose d'autre qu'au fait que ton mec est à la guerre. Je défend notre pays et j'ai envie que chacun puisse vivre sans la peur du terrorisme omniprésent… malheureusement je sais que c'est un rêve utopique!_

 _Pensons à autre chose, j'espère pouvoir venir faire un break chez nous pour l'automne, voir les arbres avec leurs couleurs chaudes et changeantes, sentir l'odeur de la fraîcheur le matin, que les jours rétrécissent. Mais j'ai surtout envie de revoir ma famille, de te tenir dans mes bras et de ne plus te lâcher! J'ai reçu une lettre de Milia, elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte et ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère pouvoir être là pour la naissance de mon neveu ou de ma nièce, j'espère aussi que tu sera là pour m'accompagner!_

 _Je dois y aller, je t'aime._

 _Thorin._ »

Bilbon se mit à pleurer, c'était magnifique. Il comprenait ce dont parlaient les témoins des Guerres Mondiales lorsqu'ils disaient que la correspondance était aussi vitale pour les soldats que pour leur correspondant. Car oui, la personne qui restait à la maison avait tout autant besoin de recevoir ces lettres, de savoir que tout allait bien. Le blond décida de ne pas répondre tout de suite, il voulait prendre le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre d'autre que les banalités météorologiques. En attendant il alla prendre un bon bain moussant en pensant à son officier.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin vit le courrier qui arrivait. Chacun eut sa lettre, mais il n'eut rien pour sa part. Le moral du Major baissa en flèche, Bilbon ne lui avait pas répondu. Il soupira et décida d'aller faire un peu de sport pour ne pas y penser. Toutefois Thorin réfléchit en se disant que son cuisinier avait peut-être eu trop de travail. Son moral remonta doucement, il était sûr que c'était la seule réponse car Bilbon lui répondait tout le temps. Il revint à la caserne et regarda tous les autres qui répondaient à leurs lettres.

* * *

Bilbon rentra du boulot et se posa à son bureau. Il attrapa du papier, un crayon et commença:

« _Mon Thorin,_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à répondre mais j'ai eut pas mal de choses à faire. Je pense toujours à toi malgré tout, je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi de voir les autres recevoir une lettre et pas toi. Je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi, mais maintenant je peux t'écrire. Je me demande quand tu va pouvoir rentrer. Dis m'a invité à dîner la semaine prochaine, je suis content d'y aller car ton frère et ta sœur te ressemblent beaucoup. Par contre je me demande comment vont m'accueillir tes neveux… J'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagne comme la première fois mais bon, ce n'est pas de répéter quarante fois que je veux ton retour que ça va changer quoi que ce soit et te faire revenir plus vite! J'ai envie de te rejoindre, tu crois que je peux m'engager dans l'armée pour venir vous faire vos repas à la caserne? Sache que j'y songe vraiment très fortement!_

 _Je te laisse mon amour. À très vite._

 _Je t'aime, Bilbon._ »

Le jeune homme envoya la lettre et se renseigna sur la possibilité de s'engager.

* * *

Thorin emmena sa section sur une mission. Le combat dura plusieurs jours, les pertes furent minimes dans leur camp, mais chez les ennemis elles étaient plus conséquentes. Une balle siffla lorsqu'elle frôla l'oreille de Thorin. Le cœur du Major manqua un battement, une autre balle lui arriva en plein dans l'épaule, là où il n'était pas protégé par le gilet par-balles. Le brun tomba dans le sable brûlant en grognant de douleur et un des soldats voulant bien faire lui retira son gilet de protection. Malheureusement d'autres balles fusèrent. Le soldat eut une expression choquée lorsqu'une balle lui transperça la nuque et ressortit par sa gorge. Thorin fut éclaboussé par le sang, ne sentant même pas qu'une balle était arrivée dans sa poitrine, près de son cœur, des larmes coulaient pour son frère d'arme:

«-Non, Jenkins tiens bon!»

Thorin essaya d'appuyer sur les deux plaies pour stopper l'hémorragie mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune soldat crachait du sang, il était secoué de soubresauts:

«-Désolé Major… pardon je voulais…

-Tout va bien Jenkins, tu va t'en sortir! Pense à tes proches! Docteur bordel, on a besoin de vous ici!»

Trop tard, les yeux de Jenkins roulèrent en arrière et il rendit son dernier souffle, sa main se desserrant de l'avant-bras de Thorin. Le médecin de la section arriva enfin et secoua la tête en voyant le corps sans vie de Jenkins. Il se pencha sur Thorin et stoppa vite les hémorragies.

Le brun fut emmené à l'arrière et prit en charge. Il était choqué, Jenkins avait tout juste 18 ans, il n'aurait jamais dû mourir! Il se moquait de la douleur, son esprit repassait en boucle le scène de ce pauvre gamin qui avait voulu le sauver mais qui l'avait payé de sa vie. Thorin ne pouvait pas retourner au combat pour un moment. Il fut placé dans l'unité de soin de la caserne et on lui apporta la lettre de Bilbon qui était arrivée pendant son absence. Il la lu et se mit à pleurer encore plus, Bilbon voulait le rejoindre mais c'était impossible.

* * *

Bilbon reçu une réponse plusieurs jours plus tard:

« _Mon chéri,_

 _Je suis content d'avoir eu une réponse. Par contre je ne pense pas répondre avant un moment car j'ai beaucoup à faire. Ne viens pas ici je t'en supplie! Je ne veux pas que tu vois ou que tu vive ce que moi je dois affronter. Je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout ça maintenant car ce serait trop long et tu ne comprendrai pas vraiment ce que je ressens. Quoi qu'il en soit je pense à toi et c'est l'idée de revenir qui me fait tenir le coup, même si j'avoue que ça a été vraiment dur lorsque je n'ai pas eu de réponse à ma lettre avant maintenant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Thorin._ »

Le blond soupira, il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Les infos annoncèrent les pertes et une annonce provoqua un ouragan à l'intérieur de Bilbon:

«- _ **Le Major Thorin Durin a été blessé lors de la dernière mission qu'il a mené avec son régiment il y a trois jours. Malgré ses blessures les médecins ont affirmé qu'il n'était pas en danger et qu'il s'en remettrait. Le Major ne peut pas être évacué pour le moment mais son état est stable. Nous espérons que ce héros se remettra vite de ses blessures.**_ »

Bilbon n'entendit pas la suite des informations, il n'entendait que des bruits sourds, tout était flou devant lui. Il se rendit comme un zombie jusque chez Dis. Tous les Durin étaient déjà là, dans le même état que lui. Le cuisinier tenait encore la lettre qu'il posa sur la table, il était entré directement car la porte était restée ouverte après l'entrée de Milia et Frerin. Dis le serra dans ses bras:

«-Tu l'as entendu toi aussi n'est-ce pas?

-Je… oui… je comprend mieux sa lettre maintenant.

-Sa lettre?»

Bilbon lui tendit le papier. Dis le parcouru et se mit à pleurer, il ne disait rien sur la lettre à propos de ses blessures pour ne pas les inquiéter. La brune regarda Bilbon:

«-J'espère qu'il pourra vite être rapatrié, qu'on puisse prendre soin de lui.

-J'espère aussi, mais le connaissant je pense que dès qu'il sera guéri il va y retourner.

-Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que les blessures. Je trouve son ton bizarre sur la lettre… j'ai envie de le voir et qu'il me raconte ce qui ne va pas!

-Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas comprendre, ni même imaginer ce qu'il raconterait car nous n'avons pas fait la guerre.

-Tu as raison… tu reste ici avec nous?

-Avec plaisir oui, je vais préparer le dîner.»

Bilbon alla préparer le dîner pour tout le monde, car quand ça n'allait pas il fallait quand-même manger. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de penser au fait que son amant soit blessé, il aurait voulu s'occuper de lui, le rassurer et écouter ses problèmes pour essayer de le soulager. En attendant Bilbon dîna avec le reste des Durin en essayant de se rassurer, de se faire une raison.

* * *

Thorin bougonnait dans son lit, il n'aimait pas être immobilisé juste parce qu'il était blessé. Et dire que le corps de Jenkins était rapatrié au pays en ce moment même pour être enterré avec les honneurs et que ses proches puissent faire leur dernier hommage. Être au commande était vraiment dur, mais voir un de ses soldats mourir dans ses bras en essayant de lui sauver la vie était l'épreuve la plus dur qu'un homme pouvait vivre. Des larmes d'impuissance et de tristesse ruisselèrent sur les joues de Thorin, et dire que Jenkins venait d'apprendre que sa copine était enceinte juste avant de partir pour la mission! Thorin maudit ces monstres d'avoir tuer un gamin innocent qui avait juste cru à la possibilité de sauver son pays. Le brun ne savait pas quand il pourrait sortir d'ici, il en avait grand besoin. Les soldats étaient à la caserne aussi, tous déploraient les quelques morts qu'ils avaient eut dans leurs rangs.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passaient et toujours aucune nouvelle de Thorin. Le brun était partit à la guerre depuis 6 mois, le temps était passé si vite, et ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait été blessé. Normalement il aurait déjà dû être rapatrié, mais Dis n'avait toujours aucune information. Elle tenait régulièrement le cuisinier au courant, mais pour le moment ils étaient dans le flou total, c'était toujours la même réponse: « _Il se remet doucement, nous vous tiendront au courant, bonne journée._ ». Bilbon ne supportait plus cette réponse, il voulait avoir du concret maintenant! Il appela lui-même et sortit de ses gonds lorsqu'ils essayèrent de lui donner la même réponse.

* * *

Thorin de son côté pouvait enfin se lever et marcher un peu même si il devait le faire avec modération. Il se passa une main sur le visage et un jeune homme vint le voir:

«-Bonjour Major, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-J'ai connu pire, alors que me vaut cette visite?

-Et bien un certain Bilbon Sacquet a appelé tout à l'heure et il a été très insistant sur le fait d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

-Et qu'avez-vous répondu?

-Comme d'habitude, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il insiste pour savoir quand vous allez être rapatrié et si vous allez bien.

-Je vais très bien, mais vous faites bien, ne donnez pas de détails.

-Major pourquoi tenez vous à garder votre famille à distance?

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Je retournerai là-bas bientôt, mais je ne vais pas bien d'un point de vue mental en ce moment. Je refuse que ma famille voit ça.

-Major vous savez ce genre de blessures, je parle de celles de l'esprit, ne disparaissent pas comme ça du jour au lendemain.

-Je sais oui, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien dire à mes proches lorsqu'ils appellent.

-Bien Major, je vous laisse vous reposer.»

Thorin hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce sable, de ce soleil aveuglant et de ce ciel bleu sans nuage. Il soupira longuement, il savait que ce n'était pas correct de laisser sa famille dans l'incertitude, mais il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment. Le Capitaine l'avait appelé et lui avait dit que la cérémonie pour Jenkins s'était bien passée, qu'il avait eu les honneurs, et que sa famille savait que Thorin n'y était pour rien, car un blessé de cette même mission rapatrié là-bas était présent à l'enterrement et avait tout raconté.

* * *

Bilbon raccrocha avec rage et alla courir pour se changer les idées. Il avait perdu son poids en trop, maintenant il était musclé et très séduisant. Il rentra prendre une douche chez lui avant de partir pour le restaurant. Il prit ensuite la décision de partir pour la caserne le lendemain. Il ne préviendrait pas Thorin, il voulait forcer la main à son soldat. Il ne supportait plus toutes ces cachotteries.

* * *

En effet dès le lendemain Bilbon embarqua pour un vol en direction de l'Afghanistan. Le vol dura plusieurs heures et le blondinet demanda à ce qu'on l'emmène le plus proche possible de la caserne. Il n'avait pas prévenu Dis, il avait simplement dit qu'il partait en voyage. Le taxi le déposa devant la caserne, son chauffeur lui lançant un regard étrange. Bilbon le paya et approcha des grilles, un garde l'observa:

«-Qui êtes-vous? Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Je suis Bilbon Sacquet et je viens voir le Major Durin.»

Bilbon présenta sa carte d'identité et une photo de Thorin et lui pour prouver qu'il le connaissait. Le garde ouvrit la grille, il ne savait pas que Thorin avait donné des instructions pour que sa famille ne puisse pas venir. Le cuisinier se félicita intérieurement, il venait de franchir une première étape.

* * *

Une jeune recrue guida Bilbon jusqu'à la salle de soins. Le blond le remercia et entra. Il vit aussitôt son amant et sourit, Thorin était debout, dos à lui et torse nu. Ses muscles étaient un peu plus développés qu'à son départ, sa peau était bronzée et il avait deux bandages. Bilbon s'approcha doucement, les larmes aux yeux de voir son amant en chair et en os devant lui:

«-Bonjour Major, je viens pour vous préparer le menu de votre choix.»

* * *

Thorin se figea en entendant cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Il demanda doucement:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On t'a pourtant dit ce que tu avais à savoir.

-Mais ça ne me convenait pas car ça ne m'apprenait rien! Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir…

-Je suis content de te voir, bien sûr, mais… je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état.»

Thorin se retourna enfin et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, Bilbon était plus beau que jamais. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça:

«-Je suis content de te voir mon amour.

-Je suis moi aussi très content. Tu m'as terriblement manqué!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais je ne vais pas bien et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de voir ça.

-Je t'aime et peu importe que tu sois malade ou non.»

Bilbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amant:

«-Je ne veux plus partir, ou pas sans toi en tout cas.

-Je sais mon cœur, ils doivent envoyer un nouveau Major au plus vite, je ne pourrai pas partir avant.

-D'accord, je peux rester en attendant?

-Pourquoi pas, mais si j'ai un comportement étrange je veux que tu me laisse seul aussitôt, que tu ne te pose pas de questions et que tu ne me juge pas!

-Je… oui d'accord… je ne ferai rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise et tu le sais.»

Thorin caressa la joue de son cuisinier en souriant et l'embrassa, le contact de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Thorin montra à Bilbon la chambre qu'il avait occupé avant d'être coincé ici:

«-Tiens, c'est ici que tu va dormir mon ange.

-Parfait, merci. Je pourrai venir te voir?

-Autant que tu veux, sauf si quand tu arrive tu vois que j'ai l'air bizarre.

-D'accord, je te le promet.

-Parfait, va te reposer maintenant, je sais à quel point le vol est long pour venir ici.

-D'accord mon chéri, à tout à l'heure.»

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et Thorin retourna à l'infirmerie. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, voir Bilbon lui faisait du bien, mais ça n'enlevait en rien sa culpabilité et son mal-être, au contraire, la présence de son amant augmentait ses démons.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou, je ais que j'ai mit du temps à faire ce chapitre mais j'étais très occupée. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Désolée si il y ades fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de relire je vais bosser.**_

* * *

Bilbon venait voir Thorin à l'infirmerie tous les jours. Un matin il arriva et vit que Thorin n'avait pas l'air bien, il avait le visage dans les mains et tremblait. Le blond hésita mais se rappela ce qu'avait dit Thorin, lorsqu'il était dans cet état il fallait le laisser tranquille. Le blond fit donc demi tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se mit à faire un peu de ménage en chantonnant. Il sursauta lorsque quelques minutes plus tard de grands bras passèrent autour de sa taille.

* * *

Thorin appuya sa joue contre les boucles blondes, la présence de Bilbon lui faisait de bien. Il avait eu une petite crise ce matin, mais la présence de son amant l'aiderait à surmonter ses démons. Le militaire murmura de sa voix grave:

«-Merci d'être là Bilbon.

-Mais de rien mon cœur, c'est normal!

-Non… beaucoup n'auraient pas fait le déplacement. Est-ce que ma famille sait?

-Non, j'ai simplement dit que j'allais en voyage.

-Tu as bien fait, je n'avais pas envie qu'ils viennent eux aussi.

-Je sais. Je voulais venir tout à l'heure mais j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Euh… oui désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu n'y est pour rien. Tu dois te reposer.

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux qu'on marche un peu?

-Avec plaisir oui.»

Ils allèrent marcher dans la cour de la caserne, ici ils ne risquaient rien normalement. Thorin prit la main de Bilbon dans la sienne:

«-Tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant tout ce temps.

-C'est réciproque, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps.

-Je sais, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je vais bientôt être rapatrié normalement.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, c'est l'affaire d'un mois maximum.

-D'accord, moi je vais devoir partir dans trois jours, mais après j'ai hâte que tu rentre.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent d'avancer tout en discutant.

* * *

Bilbon fit sa valise, il partait tôt le lendemain matin. Il alla voir Thorin, une infirmière était en train de lui faire des soins. Le brun sourit en voyant son amant arriver, mais Bilbon regardait surtout ce que faisait l'infirmière. Il s'approcha une fois qu'elle partit et embrassa son petit ami:

«-Alors ça va?

-Non, j'ai pas envie que tu parte demain!

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix, le boulot m'attend.

-Je sais oui, j'ai pas envie de partir moi non plus, mais j'ai pas le choix.

-Ouai… je rentre bientôt de toute façon.»

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, Thorin murmura:

«-J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

-T'imagine même pas à quel point moi j'en ai envie!»

Le blondinet frissonna lorsque Thorin prit sa main dans la sienne et qu'il l'emmena dans la chambre où dormait Bilbon. Ils firent l'amour tendrement pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et dormirent étroitement enlacés sur le lit de camp. Les deux amoureux voulaient profiter des dernières heures qui restaient.

* * *

Thorin regarda son cuisinier qui s'habillait pour partir à l'aéroport. Il se leva et lui boutonna sa chemise en l'embrassant:

«-Je ne peux pas sortir de la caserne, mais sache que je t'accompagne quand-même.

-Je sais mon ange.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent jusqu'à la voiture qui allait emporter Bilbon. Se dire au revoir était difficile, mais ce n'était que pour une courte durée. Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment et Bilbon partit.

* * *

Thorin alla faire du sport pour essayer de ne pas penser au départ de Bilbon. Il aurait voulu prendre le même avion que lui, malheureusement ce n'était pas possible tant que le nouveau Major n'était pas arrivé. Il regarda ses troupes en train de s'exercer, ceux qui étaient comme lui, blessés en attente de rapatriement. Il soupira et continua de faire du sport.

Finalement il avait plus envie de rentrer qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Thorin avait en réalité un cruel manque, le mal du pays le rongeait. Il voulait voir sa famille maintenant, leur montrer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire.

* * *

Bilbon avait l'impression que ce trajet ne se finirait jamais, c'était trop long. Il se passa une main sur le visage et essaya de dormir mais en vain. Normalement un Major devait allait prendre la relève avec des troupes, mais ça prenait un temps infini! Le cuisinier soupira à cette idée, il finit enfin par atterrir. Le blond récupéra sa valise et rentra chez lui, il envoya un message à Dis pour dire qu'il était rentré de son voyage. Il se doucha et se coucha, il était épuisé.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon retourna travailler, sa cuisine lui manquait, même si là-bas il s'était faufilé dans les cuisines pour mijoter de bons petits plats à son homme. Car le blond savait que ses plats guériraient plus vite Thorin que les simples rations auxquelles il avait droit chaque jour. Le midi Dis vint le voir au restaurant. Elle le regarda au fond des yeux:

«-Je sais que tu étais partit voir Thorin, comment va-t-ill?

-De quoi tu parle?

-Ne me prend pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît! Je sais que tu ne pouvais plus tenir une seconde sans le voir, alors dis moi comment il va maintenant.

-Il va bien, il se remet de ses blessures, mais il a aussi des blessures internes. Il devrait revenir dans un mois maximum, il faut d'abord qu'un nouveau Major soit envoyé pour le remplacé.

-Et on ne sait pas combien de temps ça prendra?

-Non je ne sais pas… mais le plus vite possible j'espère;

-J'espère aussi, il nous manque! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais le voir au lieu de faire ces cachotteries!

-Vous lui manquez aussi. Si je te l'avais dit tu aurais voulu m'accompagner, or je savais que Thorin n'aurait pas voulu. D'ailleurs il me l'a dit lui-même, il ne voulait pas que tu vienne, déjà moi ça lui était pénible sur le coup.»

Dis hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, elle comprenait qu'il avait agit pour leur bien et non par égoïsme. Elle mangea et repartit travailler. Bilbon continua son service, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Il attendait avec hâte que son militaire revienne, rien d'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin était content, il allait rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui. Il rassembla ses affaires et monta en voiture, un chauffeur allait l'emmener à l'aéroport. Le vol allait être long mais ça en valait la peine. Il s'installa sur son siège et attacha sa ceinture. Le militaire se passa une main sur le visage, il avait hâte de voir la tête de Bilbon quand il allait sonner à sa porte, car non il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il s'endormit pendant le vol, de toute façon il avait le temps.

* * *

Bilbon avait une drôle d'intuition, il fit le ménage chez lui, se doucha et prépara le dîner. Il avait une drôle de sensation mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. En attendant il alla surfer sur internet, il avait peut-être simplement pété un plomb à force de passer trop de temps tout seul. Toutefois il releva la tête lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il se trouva face à Thorin. Il retrouva la parole au bout de quelques secondes:

«-Thorin mais… waouh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon amour?

-Je voulais te faire la surprise, j'ai apprit que j'étais rapatrié juste hier. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

-Bien sûr que si! Je suis simplement surpris, depuis cet après-midi j'avais l'impression que quelque-chose allait arriver.

-Je vois ça, ta maison brille et ça sent très bon.

-Oui j'ai même préparé le dîner.»

Thorin se redressa et fit la moue:

«-Et sinon, je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit baiser de bienvenu?

-Si, bien sûr que si!»

Bilbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, puis les amants rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour comme des fous, les retrouvailles étaient toujours un merveilleux moment.

* * *

Après leurs galipettes les deux amants mangèrent le repas qu'avait préparé Bilbon. Le brun sourit:

«-Alors, tout se passa bien au restaurant?

-Oui à merveille, et toi tu va faire quoi maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je vais recevoir une médaille pour avoir été blessé au front. Et après je devrais pouvoir être à la retraite et recevoir une prime, j'en sais rien.

-Je suis sûr que tu va chercher un autre travail!

-On verra bien, pour l'instant je vais surtout me reposer, me remettre de mes blessures.

-Je comprend oui, on a tout notre temps!»

Ils prirent une douche et Thorin demanda:

«-Ça te tente qu'on aille voir ma sœur?

-Oui pourquoi pas, il me semble que toute ta famille doit y être ce soir.

-Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête!»

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent pour chez Dis. Le voyage était rapide, Thorin trépignait d'impatience, il voulait voir la tête de sa famille.

* * *

Thorin toqua à la porte et sourit lorsque sa sœur ouvrit. La brune se mit à pleurer et lui sauta au cou:

«-C'est pas vrai! Mon dieu j'y crois pas!

-Salut ma belle, je t'ai manqué?

-T'aurais pu prévenir!»

Dis mit une tape derrière la tête de son frère, puis lança un regard accusateur vers Bilbon:

«-Tu le savais?

-Non, je te jure que je ne le savais pas cette fois.

-C'est vrai Dis, je ne lui avais rien dit.

-Entrez mes chéris.»

Ils allèrent dans le salon, ils restèrent tous sous le choc quelques instants. Finalement ils vinrent tous serrer Thorin dans leurs bras. Même Fili et Kili n'en voulaient plus à leur oncle, ils étaient contents qu'il soit enfin de retour en pleine santé. Ils s'installèrent tous et discutèrent tout en grignotant, tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'allait faire Thorin, mais il répondit comme à Bilbon: il ne savait pas encore. Ses blessures étaient presque guéries, d'ici une semaine il n'en serait plus question.

* * *

Après une bonne soirée, le couple retourna chez Bilbon, Thorin avait rendu son appartement avant de partir pour l'Afghanistan, ses affaires étaient dans le sous-sol de Dis. Le blondinet demanda tout en se déshabillant pour se coucher:

«-Tu veux ramener des affaires ici? Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Je… ouai pourquoi pas.

-Désolé, ça va trop vite?

-Non non, je suis au contraire très heureux que tu me propose d'habiter avec toi, même si tu essaye de faire passer ça de façon nonchalante.

-Ouai, je savais pas comment te le proposer.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et se couchèrent. Le couple s'endormit rapidement, toutes ces émotions les avait épuisés.

Le lendemain Bilbon se prépara pour aller travailler. Juste au moment de partir il se tourna vers Thorin et lui donna un double des clés:

«-Tiens, c'est aussi chez toi maintenant.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.»

Bilbon partit au restaurant, il était content de savoir que Thorin serait là à son retour.

* * *

Thorin partit chercher ses affaires chez Dis et installa tout ça chez Bilbon tout en faisant attention à ne pas non plus trop s'imposer. Le brun commença aussi à réfléchir à son avenir, il ne voulait pas rester à rien faire en touchant ses rentes, il était encore jeune et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Finalement il décida que le sport serait un bon domaine pour lui car il ne voulait pas rester dans l'armée. Thorin était content d'avoir Bilbon, il voulait vraiment vivre une vie normale avec son petit ami.

* * *

Le soir Bilbon rentra et sourit à son amant:

«-Salut beau gosse, ah tu as déjà installé tes affaires c'est bien. Tu peux prendre plus de place si tu veux.

-C'est gentil mais ça me va comme ça.

-D'accord comme tu veux mon amour.

-Je t'aime Bilbon.

-Je t'aime aussi Thorin.

-J'ai réfléchit aujourd'hui. Je vais quitter l'armée car je ne veux pas continuer de voir des jeunes qui partent à la mort, il faut que je change de milieu professionnel pour pouvoir changer de vie.

-Génial, tu va faire quoi?

-Je vais me tourner vers le milieu sportif, mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel domaine précisément.

-Tu as encore un peu de temps de toute façon.

-Chéri, j'ai prit une autre décision très importante.

-Ah oui, laquelle?

-Je vais aller voir un psy, il faut que je surmonte mon traumatisme. Je refuse de vous gâcher la vie à cause de ce que j'ai vécu. Je veux tourner la page pour pouvoir vivre normalement une histoire d'amour avec toi.

-C'est adorable! Merci chéri. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tu sais.

-Si, j'y tiens! Je ne veux pas finir comme beaucoup d'autres anciens combattants à devenir alcoolique juste parce que j'ai été au front.

-Je comprend, c'est très courageux de ta part mon amour.

-Merci, mais c'est tout à fait normal.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et échangèrent un sourire, leur vie allait réellement commencer. Thorin voulait évoluer pour pouvoir rendre heureux Bilbon, et il savait que le cuisinier allait l'aider à affronter les épreuves qui s'opposeraient à lui. De son côté Thorin en avait la certitude: il pourrait mourir pour un seul sourire de son amant.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
